The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and the manufacturing method thereof.
In the field of liquid crystal displays, slant evaporation of a thin film of dielectric material was utilized to align the liquid crystal molecules in a direction parallel to planes including two glass plates. However, a shadow appeared adjacent the edge portion of a patterned, transparent, conductive film formed on one of the plates while the slant evaporation was in progress. The slant evaporation method as unable to deposit an alignment film at the shadowed edge portion, resulting in an improper alignment of the liquid crystal molecules thereon.
Therefore, it is desired in the manufacture of liquid crystal displays to avoid the shadowed portion.
The reflective type of twisted nematic liquid crystal display and Guest-Host liquid crystal display, etc. had the problem that the difference in refractive index between the transparent, conductive, patterned film and a transparent, insulating film caused a great quantity of reflected light. The transparent, conductive, patterned film was deposited in a display pattern while the transparent, insulating film was kept in contact with the transparent, conductive, patterned film. A great quantity of light was reflected in the interface between them.
This led to a problem that the display pattern appeared as if it had been floated. There was another problem that the display pattern was relatively unclear with poor constant, when a certain voltage was applied between two of the transparent, conductive films.
Therefore, it is further desired to eliminate these problems with the liquid crystal displays, in particular, those of the reflective type.